


Malex Oneshots

by I_Reject_Reality



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24290998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Reject_Reality/pseuds/I_Reject_Reality
Summary: Place for me to put all my Malex one shots. I will take requests if you want to send me one either on here or on Twitter @OriginalGroupi
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 10
Kudos: 88





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok this one i have to be honest is more therapy for me than anything else. It doesnt even have Alex and Michael in it but its about them..... just read you will see. Oh ill warn you once, if you like Maria even just a bit this wont be for you. 
> 
> Isabel gives Maria a reality check!! Everything I wish someone would say in the show.  
> I will be posting a third part to "Making it right, I just had a couple of plot bunnys i needed to get out my system first.

“Michael wants us to be friends.”

Isobel raised one well-manicured eyebrow as she looked at Maria, who had just plonked herself down across from her as she waited for her breakfast at the Crashdown. 

“Excuse me?” 

She replied. Trying to make sense of the odd words that had come out of the other girl's mouth. She couldn’t so she just sat and waited for her to continue. Maria sighed and rolled her eyes like her statement had been completely self-explanatory before continuing. 

“We have never really got on.....”

“Correct.... what's that got to do with anything?” 

Isobel interrupted; in all honesty she was losing interest in this conversation rapidly. She saw a look of irritation pass over Maria’s features before she continued. 

“And I'm now dating your brother....” 

“Again correct.”

Isobel interrupted again impatiently.

“Three random statements that in no way explain why you’re here interrupting my breakfast.”

If Maria looked annoyed before, then Isobel's statement had made it increase tenfold. Isabel thought she was about to let out one of the signature jibes normally present in their exchanges but she didn't; instead she saw Maria take a deep breath as if to control the impulse before she continued. Isobel was almost disappointed that they weren’t back on familiar ground. 

“Look, I want things to work out with Michael and you mean so much to him that I figure if I'm going to stick around, we should become friends for Michael's sake.”  
Isobel let out a bark of laughter which trailed off when she looked at Maria, who was clearly not laughing with her. 

“Oh, you're serious.” 

She stated in surprise. Isobel was starting to feel like Mr Ortecho had slipped drugs into her coffee this morning, that would be a preferable explanation than the one she was being currently faced with. Before she could voice this out loud Maria continued. 

“Like I said I just think it would be nice for Michael if we got on.”

“Did Michael put you up to this?”

Isobel asked even though she was pretty certain she already knew the answer.

“No he didn’t, I just thought...”

“See that’s where you went wrong Duluca, on two points.”

Isobel interrupted again; in the back of her mind she knew all this interrupting was probably coming off as rude but she hadn't got enough patience with this situation to care.  
“Point one. You assumed to know my brother better than you do, because if you knew him at all you would know that he really wouldn’t give a rat's ass if we were friends or not. He doesn’t require mine of anyone's approval for anything, this is me speaking from experience because I have never liked any girl he's been involved with.”

Isobel paused to look at Maria wondering if she had got that she was very much including her in that statement, by the dark look that crossed the other girl’s features she very much did. Satisfied Isabel continued. 

“And point 2. I have no interest in making friends with someone whose sole criteria for wanting to be my friend is they are doing my brother. Especially when that someone has made it very clear since high school, that they see me as nothing but a Stepford wife bitch without a single intelligent thought in her head.”

Maria was silent for a moment and Isabel watched the dark expression on her face grow even darker. It had never been in Isobel's nature to beat around the bush and she wasn’t about to start now. This whole conversation right here highlighted why her and Maria had never got on, right from meeting in high school to now. If you listened to Maria's excuse, she would likely tell it's because Isobel was a spoilt, rich mean girl who had no time for someone of Maria’s class and social standing. 

Isobel however would tell you that if that was the case her feelings for Liz and Rosa would have also remained unchanged but as it happened, she adored the whole Ortecho family. When it came to Maria, Isabel just didn’t like her vibe, it was as simple as that and up until now Isobel thought they were both at peace with that fact. 

“I knew this was a mistake.”

Maria stated sharply. There was control in her voice which Isobel could tell she was working really hard to maintain.

“I tried to be the bigger person here and offer you my friendship for the sake of someone we both care about, but you just reminded me of what a stuck-up bitch you really are,”

If Maria was hoping to hurt Isabel with her words, she would have been sorely disappointed when Isobel let out an amused laugh in response. She could hardly control the laughter in her voice as she spoke, which by the look of Maria’s posture only made her madder. 

“You speak of your friendship like it's some huge gift. Sweetie, I've seen how you treat your friends and it isn't something I'm interested in.”

Maria recoiled like she had been slapped and Isobel saw the anger melt away from her face and confusion take its place. 

“What are you talking about? You may not like me very much Isobel and one thing you cannot deny is that I'm a kick ass friend.”

Isobel began to laugh again; this time it was even more animated, a highly amused giggle. Through her laughter she looked at Maria, the annoyed look was back and it was clear she didn’t share in Isabel's amusement. Isobel’s laughter trailed off. 

“Oh, you’re serious?”

Maria looked perplexed, she seemed to be at a loss for what to say next, Isobel saved her from having to by continuing. 

“I like my friends loyal honey and you just don’t fit that bill.”

It was Maria’s turn to laugh, though it sounded nervous to Isobel’s ears, her voice was assured though as she spoke even if her whole demeanour was anything but. She looked tense and on high alert, like she had no idea where this was going. 

“Hey, I'm a very loyal friend, I'm the most loyal friend someone could get, ask Liz, Rosa........”

“Alex?”  
It was one-word which Isobel directed inquiringly at Maria, yet the effect it had on her was immense. She froze, wide eyed, and her hand flew up to her neck to fiddle with her necklace, a habit Isobel had noticed the other girl had when she was nervous. Isabel would be lying if she said she wasn’t enjoying the other girl's unease, it would seem this was a topic she wasn’t as comfortable with as she liked others to believe she was on the surface. She seemed to shrink under Isobel's accusing gaze before she gave herself a little shake, Isobel could hear the strain in her voice even as she attempted to make it strong. 

“Me and Alex are fine, he understands......”

“Well of course he does sweetie.” 

Isobel interrupted again. 

“Good old self-sacrificing Alex, right? But the fact remains the first rule of besties is their ex’s and people they are in love with are off limits. Even I know this and I'm a literal Alien”

Maria was looking more and more uncomfortable by the second, every single word Isobel spoke seemed to make her shrink further into the booth. Isobel wondered if maybe she should feel bad for the girl but she didn’t, she found it pathetic more than anything. Silence filled the booth and Isobel was beginning to think Maria wasn’t going to answer her accusations but eventually she did. Her voice was small, the self-assured girl that claimed to be a kick ass friend was all but gone. Isobel knew any argument Maria was planning in her defence was going to be weak, if her demeanour was anything to go by. 

“I didn’t know when I started this with Michael by the time, I knew it was too...”

Isobel scoffed in disgust; it was too early for this bullshit.

“You had only slept with him once when you found out about him and Alex, do you honestly expect me to believe that you went from speaking about him like he was trailer trash to not being able to live without him just like that, even if it risked a 20 year friendship? Wow I know my brother is popular but that’s some super power.” 

Isobel's voice dripped in sarcasm, Maria lowered her eyes to the table and Isobel saw the patches of red on her cheekbones as she continued.

“And even if that was the case the decent thing to do would have been to speak to Alex, YOUR FRIEND first, hell knowing Alex he would have given you his blessing anyway. See, he is the kind of friend I'd want, though if that were to happen I have to help him lower his bullshit tolerance, I mean there's nice and there's being a doormat.”

Maria glared daggers at her but Isabel ignored it to continue. 

“But no, instead of respecting your friend enough to tell him that you're planning on pursuing the love of his life, after promising him it was a one-time thing, you go after him at my husband's funeral which.... classy by the way.”

Maria opened her mouth as if to object, but Isobel didn’t give her the chance.... she was in no way done.

“So, the first time you decide to talk to your so-called friend after stabbing him in the back is to tell him that he has to forgive you, because he didn’t tell you a secret that wasn’t his to tell you.”

“I had the right to know.” 

Maria snapped.

“I was the one dating Michael, and yet I was the only one that didn’t know.”

“Take that up with your boyfriend, or me and Max, it's all three of ours secret, and we decide together who we trust to tell and don’t. That wasn’t Alex’s business to tell you and he didn’t, because he's a loyal friend, see what I'm getting at?”

Maria’s shame seemed to have melted away for now and anger was left in its place. Isobel wasn’t sure if it was her statement that had done that or the way she had clearly spat the word “Boyfriend” like it was a joke. To Isobel it was, Her voice shook in anger as she spoke.

“You may want to make me into the villain in this scenario but it's not like I clubbed Michael over the head and dragged him to my place to keep him prisoner, he’s choosing to be with me too and he chose that because he and Alex are over.”

Isobel rolled her eyes at that statement, could this girl really be this clueless?

“Michael is mad at Alex for not being ready when he was, he’s hurt and he’s scared because Alex has the power to break him over and over again and put him back together. So yeah, right now he would rather run to something easier, than run the risk of feeling that pain. You sweetie are the easy option, you will occupy him but you're not what he wants most. My brother is acting out, he's certainly not blame free, but as Alex’s friend you owed him so much more than you gave him. The minute you decided to pursue Michael, you told him that that was more important than your friendship.”

Isobel saw Maria visibly flinch, she supposed judging by the broken look on the girl's face she should stop now, she was going to get such an ear full from Michael later, but Isabel was never one to hold back and now she had started she just couldn’t stop. 

“And honey, if you think Alex and Michael are done, then you're fooling nobody but yourself. From one physic to another, you can fool everyone else. but you can't fool me.You're clinging to him with the tips of your fingers but you know your time with my brother is borrowed, you know you have taken something that doesn’t belong to you.”  
Maria tried her hardest to glare at Isobel but it was hard to make it sincere when her eyes were glassy, her voice shook as she spoke. 

“My relationship is none of your business.”

Isobel held her hands up in mock surrender. Her voice was natural but the trained ear could make out the condescending undertones to it, Isobel was a master of this. 

“You’re right, we were talking about why I don’t see us as friends in our future, I believe I have made my point on that.”

Mr Ortecho chose that moment to bring her breakfast to the table ending the conversation nicely, Isabel gave him a warm smile in thanks and he patted her shoulder in return.  
“Now if you will excuse me, I think we are done here.”

Isobel's voice left no room for argument, leaving Maria with no other choice than to take a deep breath to gather herself before getting up from the table.  
The bell above the door gave a small jingle signalling Maria’s departure. Isabel gave a roll of her eyes before tucking into her food, she was going to need her energy for the roasting Michael will give her later.

But she had no regrets.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the theory that Forrest may be a bad guy. Basically shameless Malex hurt/comfort. Alex gets lots of cuddles.

Alex took a deep breath in a vain attempt to control the panic he could feel creeping through his veins. He knew the signs well and he could tell he was on his way to a full-blown panic attack. The high-pitched ringing in his ears, the prickly heat he could feel creeping across his skin, the tightness of his throat, the banging of his heart against his rib cage to the point it was almost painful. 

Yep they were all there. 

Alex took a slow breath in to try and calm his body that was entering high alert, he tried his hardest to do it in a way that wouldn’t draw any more attention on himself. Which was damn near impossible when you have eight pairs of eyes set on your every move like you were centre stage. 

Which Alex guessed he was. 

Max, Isobel, Liz, Kyle, Maria........ Oh god Michael. 

The thought of Michael witnessing this made Alex want to curl up in a tiny ball. 

His dad. 

…... and Forrest made eight. 

Alex screwed his eyes shut as he focused on his breathing, when he opened them again, they were all still there looking at him like they were waiting for his next move. 

Damn, Alex thought, not a nightmare. 

Alex had still not fully grasped what was going on but he had gathered enough now to know that if this wasn’t a nightmare, the panic he was feeling now would only be the tip of the iceberg. 

The more they dug into the past of Michael, Max and Isobel’s parents the more it seemed that all roads led back to his dad. It seemed they could go no further in their investigation without involving Jesse Manes so a plan of some sort was forged. 

Well more of an ambush really. 

Alex knew his dad and he knew that the man only really responded to displays of force. 

So, him, Max, Isabel, Liz, Kyle, Maria and Michael had gone to confront his dad and see if he could fill in the missing pieces of his friend's past. Plenty of man power, plenty of witnesses. And best of all he would never see it coming. 

Right? 

Alex knew something was wrong as soon as they had all entered the bunker where his dad was hiding out, Jesse was in no means rattled or even slightly surprised to see all of them which Alex could only make one conclusion from, 

He knew they were coming. 

Jesse was also deadly calm when he began talking to someone that wasn’t in the room, asking them to come and join them. 

Alex had been confused when he saw Forrest come into sight, when the confusion had lifted his first thought had been that his dad had somehow taken Forrest prisoner. Another lover that he could use to manipulate Alex into being whoever he wanted to be. 

That theory turned to dust round him though when he noticed that Forrest was wearing a uniform. 

That he was standing to attention next to his father, the blue hair was gone replaced by a brown buzz cut, military issue. 

The last straw was when his dad addressed Forrest and he replied by calling him sir. 

It hit Alex like a lightning bolt so hard it rattled his teeth and bones. 

All a lie. 

All a manipulation. 

He registered his dad talking in his ever-calm voice. His dad was a master of making the most devious acts seem like he was talking about something as simple and matter of fact as the groceries. But Alex had lived with the man's brand of torture long enough to spot the glint of glee in his eye he always had when he was inflicting pain on one of his children. 

Jesse spoke of how he had enrolled “Private Long” personally for a special assignment. 

Alex being the special assignment. 

To spy on him, to gain his trust, to lower his guard. 

To what end game Alex wasn’t sure and he had no doubt he would eventually want to know everything his father had planned for him but right now he hadn't got the strength to find out. 

For now, his eyes were trained on Forrest, unrecognisable from the guy he has spent the last few months sharing his life with. Forrest’s eyes were unwavering and pointed forward, there was no glimmer of recognition just the dedicated soldier, Alex knew that look all too well, the need to follow the orders of you commanding officer and complete your mission. 

Alex thought back through the last few months that he had spent with Forrest. Dates at the Crashdown, at The Pony, shared kisses...... and more.” 

Was he in love with Forrest? 

No. 

But the more time they spent together the more he thought he one day could be. Which to say at the start of the year he was convinced he could never love anyone but Michael for as long as he lived it was huge step for him. 

His eyes left Forrest to scan the room and he saw the weight of so many pairs of eyes on him. His eyes locked with Michael's for a second and he saw the look of pity on his face, he felt his cheeks burn in shame. 

He hated it. 

He couldn’t believe he didn’t see this coming, of course it was a joke. Why did he think for a second someone could he interested in building a life with him? 

Michael had wanted to at one point until Alex had ruined it. 

He ruined everything. 

He was a broken mess why would anyone want to be a part of that? 

Alex eyes left Michael’s to go back to his father who looked back at him unflinching, natural, unemotional like always but Alex had no doubt he was extremely proud of how his plan had worked out and the effect it was clearly having on Alex no matter how hard he tried to hide it. 

He thought again of the time he had spent with Forrest over the last few months, Forrest had been a big advocate of Alex opening up, he made it his mission even...... now Alex saw why and he almost laughed hysterically in his growing panic, hell if the military didn’t work out for him the guy should take up acting, he was a natural. 

Or was Alex just that dumb and blind? 

Was he so starved for affection after losing Michael that he was so ready to believe anything brought to him? 

He was a captain for god sake, his whole survival relied on him being alert. As for his father, he had lived with his constant manipulation and mind games for years so how had he let this happen? 

He thought of times spent alone with Forrest, laughing, sharing his hopes, his dreams, his fears, letting his guard down in a way he had only ever done with one other person. 

He thought about Forrest gathering all that information and taking it back to his father. 

His stomach rolled. 

Alex felt the darkness start to creep up on him as his breathing became more laboured, he felt a bead of cold sweat trickle down his temple and he knew he was about to lose it. 

He needed to get out of there. 

He needed to be alone so he could lose it without what felt like a hundred prying eyes looking at him, judging him, pitying him, seeing him as weak. 

Alex turned and stumbled in the direction he thought was the exit, his mind was too muddled to be sure he just had the sole goal of getting out of there as quickly as possible. 

He felt his good leg begin to give way slightly but he ignored it and pushed forward. He heard voices calling him Liz or Maria, maybe both he couldn’t be sure, they sounded far away to him through the whooshing in his ears. 

Just a little further Alex, he said to himself, car, home then you can fall apart all you want and nobody will have to know. You can regroup and you can figure it out. 

He repeated it to himself over and over as he stumbled blindly towards the exit until 

Smack. 

He ran into something solid. 

A wall he figured, so he stumbled to the side to get round it. He didn’t get very far because the wall seemed to encase him into a hold, holding him still. 

On instinct he began to fight against it, only for the hold to tighten. He continued to weakly fight but he was just so tired he could feel that it was in vein, that didn’t stop him trying though until the wall spoke in a firm, familiar voice. 

“Alex, stop.” 

Alex stopped. 

There was a moment of stillness and Alex brain began to realise the force holding him was a pair of arms, a pair of very familiar arms. Alex let out a breath he was holding to which he was automatically surrounded by a very familiar comforting scent. 

It was oil and grease but lingering underneath it was there. 

Rain. Like the kind that came when it knew it was needed, after days and days of blistering heat, cooling, refreshing, leaving relief in its wake. 

For a moment the despair Alex felt lifted and he felt calm. 

He had never felt so safe. 

Michael. 

The moment Alex had gone still in his arms Michael had pulled him in as close has he could, wrapping one arm around his back and bringing him flush against him and burying the other in his hair. Michael’s lips grazed his ear and he softly whispered one word his voice full of regret. 

“Baby.” 

The damn burst. 

Alex began to shake uncontrollably in Michael’s arms causing Michael to tighten the arm around his back like he could somehow stop him from shaking to pieces, and right now Alex know he was the only one who could. Alex buried his face in the warmth of Michael’s neck as his hands fisted in his jacket, holding on for dear life. The whole time Michael kept murmuring soothing words in his ear that only he could hear. 

“Right here sweetheart, I'm right here. Let go baby, I'm right here, I'm always right here.’ 

Alex choked out two words against Michael’s neck not expecting him to understand as they were so quiet and distorted, but of course he did. 

“So stupid.” 

“No” 

Michael whispered back fiercely so only the two of them could hear. 

“This is on them not you, never you.” 

God how Alex wanted to believe it. 

Alex stood there in Michael’s arms letting the horror of the situation melt in a way that only Michael was able to do. Who knew how long they stood there, Alex clinging to Michael like a life line, Michael rubbing soothing circles against his spine. Alex felt he was ok as long as he let Michael hold him. He knew the horror of the situation was still there non changed but for now he could pretend it wasn’t happening as long as Michael kept holding him. 

A shuffling behind him burst the bubble and Alex stiffened in Michael’s arms. a quick glance behind him and his eyes fell on Forrest again who's posture was still non changing, eyes facing forward, like they were burning into him. The sight made him let out an involuntary whimper. 

Michael acted so fast he wasn’t aware it was happening until it was done. He turned them both without separating them an inch effectively putting his body between Alex and all prying eyes in the bunker. The action screamed of protection, it basically said if you want to get to him you will have to go through me first. The action made Alex let out another whimper this time for a very different reason as he was flooded of memories of another time years ago where Michael put himself between him and his father. 

Michael’s lips brushed his ear again as he gently shushed him, holding him impossibly closer to his body. He felt the rumble of Michael’s chest as he spoke in a louder voice not directed at Alex. 

“Max, Kyle, get them out of here before I kill them.” 

His words though louder were still gentle, which was in great conflict with the words themselves. Alex figured that was for his benefit so as not to startle him like a frightened dog about to bolt, it wasn’t too far from the truth. 

Alex heard the rustle of a commotion which he assumed was Kyle and Max removing his dad and Forrest from the bunker but he didn’t see as Michael held him close to his chest his body strong and sure standing between him and the persons guilty of using and abusing him. 

Again, he thought of the time he had spent with Forrest and he felt dirty, like he could literally feel his skin crawling in the places he remembered Forrest touching him. 

A liars touch, not one of love or mutual affection but of deception, the thought made Alex shudder and he let out a pained whine against his will. 

Michael’s hands slid to his face and cupped his cheeks, pulling away just enough to lock eyes with Alex. Alex’s first reaction was to try and burry his face back into Michael’s neck, like he could somehow disappear into him if he tried hard enough, into his place of safety and pretend this wasn’t happening. Michael wouldn’t let him though he held fast. 

Alex still wouldn’t fully meet his eyes though, worried about what he would see, his eyes darted around the rooms looking everywhere than at Michael’s eyes, they repeatedly darted in the direction he knew the rest of the group where. Michael noticed of course he did, he gave Alex a gentle shake to ground him before speaking in a gentle voice. 

“Hey, forgot them ok? Focus on me sweetheart, it’s only me and you alright, look at me, please look at me baby.” 

Alex couldn’t ignore the plea in his voice so he did even if fear of what he would see there still twisted in his stomach. 

Pity, anger, amusement, judgement...... he didn’t think he could stand to see any of them not from Michael. 

He saw none of that though, all he saw was understanding, caring and sadness. The relief almost made Alex sag forward if it wasn’t for Michael’s steadying grip on his cheeks. 

Once Alex met his eyes, Michael scanned his face, he frowned at what he saw there, most likely taking in Alex wet eyes and reddened cheeks. 

“Oh baby.” 

He whispered as he used his thumbs to wipe away the tear streaks on his face before continuing. 

“I’m so sorry.” 

It was in no way Michael’s fault and he didn’t owe Alex an apology but hearing it made him feel so much better anyway. Like it was some sort of confirmation that this was done to him, that he hadn't somehow made this happen. Alex felt a small wave of comfort at this even if he didn’t fully believe it. 

“I'm such an idiot.” 

He whispered in a barely there voice, he swallowed thickly as the shame coated his throat. His words made Michael shake his head vigorously. His voice firm and sure as he replied. 

“No. How could you have possibly have known? What they did was sick and its low even for your dad. You're so good Alex, nothing like this would have ever cross your mind because you believe that people are mostly good, in no way capable of doing something so vile to someone.” 

His last statement was said with such passion that it made Alex crumble forward, Michael caught him and pulled him in easy, tucking him against his chest again. 

Alex had no idea how long they stood there like that, he just knew he was in no way going to be the one to break it because he was scared of what would happen when Michael let go and he had to face the whole truth of the situation. 

So, he let himself stay in the bubble that Michael created around him, keeping his safe. A bubble where all he could feel was the beat of Michaels heart against his reminding his own to match its calm rhythm. 

That’s till he felt a touch against his shoulder which was not Michael’s. He flinched and stiffened in Michael’s hold, he didn’t know who it was touching him right now but it was about to burst his perfect comfort bubble and he didn’t want it. 

Michael picked up on Alex’s plight straight away which he should have known he would have and he acted accordingly by walking them both backwards a few steps until he could no longer feel the unwanted touch on his arm. He couldn’t do anything more than sigh his thanks against Michael’s neck hoping he would feel his meaning. Alex felt he had when he felt the brush of his lips against his forehead in reply. 

The bubble was still intact, Alex knew it would burst eventually but he was grateful it wasn’t now. 

“Michael.” 

Yep that did it. 

It was almost as if he heard the bang, the voice had acted like a pin and he could feel himself deflate like a balloon as he registered who the voice belonged to. 

Maria. 

He remembered he hadn't got the right to be in Michael’s arms. Michael had a girlfriend, by the time Alex had gotten his head out his ass and realised that no reason to not be with Michael held as much weight as the reasons to be Michael had moved on and found someone else to share his life with. 

Alex bit back the sob he felt bubbling in his throat and pulled all the strength he could from deep inside to pull away from Michael. 

The action just made Michael hold on tighter. 

“Not now.” 

He heard Michael state and it took Alex a moment to realise he wasn’t talking to him. 

“But.......” 

He heard Maria start again. 

“I said not now.” 

He heard Michael say more firmly. At the same time his hand went to the back of Alex neck and began to rub soothing circles on it. 

“I need you all to leave.” 

Michael’s voice was gentler but still left no room for argument. 

There was a beat of silence before Alex heard a series of footsteps in the room then everything went silent. The chaos Alex could feel creeping on the outskirts of his mind was pushed back as the realisation that Michael wasn’t letting go yet washed over him. 

“You don’t have to be here you know?” 

He whispered. He could give Michael an out; he could be brave. 

Michael answered like it was the simplest thing in the world. 

“Where else would I be?"


End file.
